knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild
Guild is a place where you can invite your friends to have access to events, rewards, challenges, armor bonuses, guild chat, and more! You can either make you own Guild or join another Guild. At the moment Guilds are only available on iOS and not yet on Android. Guild Menu Here, you can either go to My Guild to check your guild status and if you haven't join a guild, you can go to Find Guild so you can send a Guild an invitation so you can join. There is also the Message Center where you can check what is going on in your guild and accept or decline Guild invitations. My Guild Here, you can see Guild quest for you to do or go to Members to either kick them out of the Guild or rank them up. There is also the Bonuses for you to see. 'Main:' In the Main, you can check your Guild level and do some Guild quest to help your Guild to level up. Each quest yields a certain XP to help your Guild to level up. You can also leave your Guild if you want to. 'Members:' Here, you can kick your members out of your Guild or check the profile of your Members. You can also Invite Members if you are the High Commander or higher. If you are the Guild Master, you can rank your Members up or down. 'Member Info:' Here, you can see the type of ranks you can get with certain requirements those ranks are: 1) High Commander 2) Guild Champion 3) Guild Sentinel 4) Guild Master 'Bonuses:' Here, you can see what Bonuses the Guild gives you for a certain element of the armor you wear. The Bonuses can be improved for 1,000,000 gold through contributes. Then 2,500,000 gold for the next upgrade and more for the next...... 'Guild Chat:' You can chat with your members who is online here and discuss whatever you want to discuss about. 'Contribute:' You can contribute gold to your guild . The minimum amount of gold to give is 10,000 gold. Give enough gold to get rewards. 'Contributing:' Here, you can contribute gold to your guild which will help to buy Guardians, Bonuses, etc. You can also get reward when you contribute enough gold like Fusion Boost Armors. 'Contribution Log:' Here, you can see the amount of gold what you and your other members had contributed to the guild, you can also check their profile here. 'Guardians:' Guardians are bosses that can be used with your guild. They each cost 100,000 gold and then you can upgrade them. The limited amount of guardian your guild can have is 70, but there is only 5 types of guardian you can choose from and they are the: 1)Earthquake Serpent 2)Water Elemental 3)Crimson Dragon 4)Mighty Mammoth Rider 5)Titania Each are level 1, with attack of 228 and defense of 212. They can also be upgraded with the gold contributed to the guild. 'Guardian Shop:' You can buy Guardians here for 100,000 Gold from the Gold contributed in your guild and there are 5 which you can select on, you can buy either one if you have enough gold depending on your choice. Guardians can be upgraded for an ever-increasing price up to level 10. Level 10 guardians have 738 attack, 714 defense, and 38,954 health. (This is the same as an Admiral-generation Epic Boss at level 60.) At level 10, the Guardians cause enemy guilds to earn 50% less points in battle. Find Guild You can search for Guilds if you do not have one and send an request for them to recruit you. 'Search:' You can search for the Guild that you want to join here and you can also check the profile of the other Guilds by touching View Guild. 'Guild Profile:' You can check about the Guild that you are interested in and see what is the Level of the Guild and How many members they have. You can also check the Profile of the members of the Guild here. Message Center Here, you can check what is going on in your Guild and accept or Decline request from players who wish to join your Guild. 'Information:' You can check whether your Member had completed a quest, a new member is added, etc. here. 'Guild Request:' You can Decline or Accept a Request from a player who wish to join the Guild if you have the right. This is most likely the job of the Guild Master to decide. Events Guild Wars soon to come, stay tuned little kids! We will all lose to 'The Rainbow Room' Guild, just sayin' Guild Help You can go to Guild Help to see what you don't understand about Guilds. They will tell you on how to create Guilds which is expensive which cost 300,000 Gold. They will also teach you about how to join Guild and about Guild Levels. Category:Gameplay